The new kid
by Alex Writes
Summary: A kid comes to camp. A year later, he is taken by the Titans, to be used in there plan aginst the gods. After a year of beening held captive, he finnaly escapse. What has happeded to his freinds, and life. Would anyone rember the new him?


He was in his teachers car, he was on a extra credit thing with his teacher. He sighed, they were in the middle of no where. He had better things to do. He was listing to a song on his I-pod, Breakdown Breaking Bejamin. He nodded off to the words. When the car stopped in the middle of the rode, Alex stopped and looked around. They were in the middle of nowhere. "Hey Mr. C where are we" Alex asked. He took out one ear bud to hear the answer. Mr. C smiled (for one of the first time in a long time) "Home Alex home" he said. Alex smiles, it was hard to laugh. His teacher must have been hitting the bars last night. Mr. C had seen his smile "No I am not drunk" he said. Alex stopped smiling looking up at him in alarm. He hadn't said anything. "Alex it was writen all over you face" he said with Little laugh. Alex smiled and laughed to. "Okay follow me now. I want to show you something" Mr.C got out of the car, Alex had to help the disabled teacher out of the car. Somehow he got this way cool car, where the pedals are switches on the steering wheel.

They went up the hill, when A got over, he looked at it. He had to do a double take to really see it. There were cabins then, a giant House, with smaller building like places. He looked at it like it was insane. There were flying things in the air, to big to be a plane. They looked like horse's. He was so freaked. Than he saw kid walking around with swords, like it was normal. "M...MMM....MMMRR.....RR....RRR. C" Alex said alittle over a whisper. Than all the kids looked up at him, no not at him past him. "Chiron" came the cries of the kids. They rushed past him, hugging his teacher. He looked at all of them ans there swords. He started to back up, Mr. C knew them. He had to make it back to the car, there was no way he was going to stick around and get stabbed. He knew Mr. C's car didn't need keys, but most wouldn't know how to drive it anyway. He was right about to take off, once he had no one would be able to catch him. He was fast, not exaggerating. He really was, he had run his mile in gym , under 5:35. "Alex it's okay. They wont hurt you" he heard Mr. C's voice from behind him.

A kid walked in front of him, the kid had jet black hair, and was alot taller than Alex. He looked like he under stood what Alec was going thought "hey, look it's not what you think. We use these for protection. From monsters" the kid said. Alex looked at him, no longer scared. He had run into a monster, at his school. He had though it was just a dream, but then no one remembered Mrs. Curtus. It was so weird. Now he knew it was true. He had killed the thing, it had grown to a snake women thing. He had killed it with a knife that was given to him by Mr. C. "Now me must quickly get into the border" he said pointing to a pine tree little way off. They all started to walk talking about things Alex didn't understand. Than a low growl came from to there left. It was a giant, it was ice white with a club in it's hand. "Kids run" Mr. C yelled. Alex didn't for some reason this didn't phase him. A blonde girl yelled "catch" he turned around plucking a knife out of the air. He held it deffenively.

That Giant came running at them, with anger. "This mist be the older brother of the one we killed last week" the black haired kid hissed. "Percy we nee" the blonde haird girl stoped when the kid named Percy, ran at the monster. At that point, all the campers charged, it was like they had waited for Percy to lead them? He ran with them. He didn't know what to do, he just wanted to help. They all attacked the ice giant thingy. Percy jumped at it cuting it in the thigh. Most of them started attacking the giants feet. Alex didn't ran behind it and ran behinde it and jumped to attack it's legs. He stabed it right where your knee bends backwards. Alex pulled out hte knife and jumped back, that was a mistake, the giant started to fall back wards. Alex stabed at the giants head, hoping it turn to dust like the other monster had, at school. It didn't and fell on him. Amazingly he didn't die. But his leg was stuck under the giant's head. Once someone pulled him out from under the giant he help fight again. Percy and the rest easly got it down, after sometime. Most were ingured or unconsious, among them was Alex he had been hit in the back of the head by the club. When he awoke he was on a porch, with a really fat looking guy, Percy and Mr. C. "Alex there something you need to know"

After sometime Alex nodded. This is what they were talking about, the gods were real???? "Okay not to insult you guys but, monsters I get I've killed some. But gods you have got to be kidding me right?" Alex said. He couldn't belive this. Gods like GREEK GODS. He couldn't belive it. A fat old guy snaped his fingers, clearly he was irratated. A insane pain blasted from Alex's feet. He bent down low, reflexs he prezoomed. Then looked vines were squezzing his feet. The pain was unbearable, he couldn't form a thought. "MR.R D STOP THAT THIS SECOND" Alex's old professer shouted. Alex' suprisse the vines dissapered. The fat guy had done this??????? He looked at him in fury, he had done that to him. "than tell that brat to shut up" MR.D yelled. "Mr. D whats with you. He just got here" Percy yelled at him. Mr.D as it seemed he was called, looked like a little kid. "He was giving me a headache". Alex almost exploded right there, but didn't since he knew what would happen. The vines would comeback.


End file.
